pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maddyfae/Even More Fanart by Maddyfae
Finally! I updated! Woo!! Phineas and Ferb (Hand Drawn) Madison.JPG|Finally! The official design of the character to be based off me! Her name will be Madison Rege (Thanks TDR for the last name idea!). Perry clay.JPG|I was doing this childcare thing for my church and there was some clay stuff and so I made Perry ^_^ Then a little boy told me about how Agent P was his favorite character because he fights Doof. ^_^ Phin alt phin.JPG|I plan to color this and create pictures similar to it. Please ignore the arrow above his head XD Perry alt perry.JPG|Goes along with the previous picture. Lotta contest.JPG|My entry to Lotta's contest ^_^ Madison no color.JPG|The drawing I did of my character at school. (Then I traced it over) Cup.JPG|I like drawing PnF characters (although they aren't to great....) on my cup when I have to write my name on it. Lotta contest no color.JPG|My entry before it was colored. Phelan and phineas2.JPG|For Goth: Phelan Flynn and baby Phineas Goth m.JPG|For Goth: Goth Meddleshmirtz Eric2.JPG|For Goth: Eric Greene Delilah.JPG|For Goth: Delilah the Platypus ..I like drawing sleeping platypeople. Juliana.JPG|For IzzyFan: Juliana "Jules" Kensingston Ally p.JPG|For Phineas99: Ally Pickle We Love You, Pal.JPG|I completely forgot to upload this one! :O I uploaded it on dA ages ago... I love this scene ^_^ Perry style.JPG|Perry in a different style Perry action color.JPG|Perry in a different style... I loved the coloring on this pic! ^_^ (Drew this from KictsterAsh's Perry action sheet, btw) Patty action color.JPG|Patty in a different style (also drawn from the action sheet) ...I really thought Patty needed some action pictures... Perry action.JPG|Without color Patty action.JPG|Without color Me pnf style.JPG|Me in PnF style 2.0 Patty action 2.JPG|Another Patty pic.... Couldn't remember which colorred pencil I used so that's why it looks a bit different... (used action sheet) Jessiepus.JPG|Jessie as a platypus! Iantha maddy.JPG|Iantha in my style Delilah style 2.JPG|Delilah in my style Delilah style 1.JPG|Delilah in my style pic 2 (used action sheet) Baby platypus.JPG|I'm not giving any information about her but I bet you can guess who she belongs to :P (considering having a story about her) Perry and baby.JPG|May as well make it official... The baby is a future daughter of Perry and Patty! :D ^_^ (she has no name yet) Candypus.JPG|Candypus Jessie teen.JPG|How I think Jessie may look as teen.... :) I wanted to menton her shirt real quick: It's a blue polo (same color as her shirt) that has the symbol of her planet (is that correct, Fossy?) in the upper right hand corner.... And man, has her hair gotten long! XD Platyjules.JPG|PlatyJules Perry action 2.JPG|Drew this from the action sheet Tommy.JPG|For Goth: Tommy the Platypus (sorry it's not colored) Ponyphin.JPG|PonyPhin ^_^ Izzypony.JPG|IzzyPony ^_^ Between me, Fossy, and Lotta, Izzy has been all three types of ponies... Phinebella ponies.JPG|This was an accident, but I drew them near each other to save space and it just happened to look like they were looking at each other.... Sam f.JPG|Drew this a while ago... for Tpffan: Samantha Fletcher Nicole maddy.JPG|For Angelina: Nicole Gomez-Shapiro Phin maddy style.JPG|So, I was doodling at school and I created astyle for drawing the characters... Phin looks like a teen... Look random stupid sketches and Perry! XD (clothes design based off Kicster Ash's) Jessie maddy style.JPG|Jessie in my style... Ferb maddy style.JPG|Ferb in my style... Candy maddy style.JPG|Love this one ^_^ Candy in my style, with a suckish cellphone Izzy maddy style.JPG|Izzy in my style... Look! More random doodles! XD Frankenstein ferb.JPG|Ferb as Frankenstein... Drew this to figure out whether marker or pen lineart was better. The pen won. Phinessa kid.JPG|Yay! Phinessa kid XD Alt izzy maddy style.JPG|Alt. Izzy in my style Alt candy maddy style.JPG|Alt Cnadace in my style ...Spatula.JPG|Hey, where's spatula? Trying marker lineart... ...Or Ferb....JPG|"...Or Ferb..." And this is why, Isabella, we don't time travel. I think Izzy might want to go use a big tub of brain bleach right about now.... Ana belongs to pixel :) Christmas WereFerb.jpg|Ferb may like Christmas, but he's slightly annoyed by this attire..... (I drew the original idea for this months ago... O.O) Phinebella request.jpg|The sketch of someone's request on dA.... I love Phineas's face ^_^ sketch dump.jpg|Yay! Sketchdump! :D Heh heh.... Ferbella. run chicken run.jpg|Redraw from a picture I posted back March... Phinebella request color.jpg|The colored request from someone on dA Phineas and Ferb (Paint) Phineas diff style.png|Phineas on paint in a slightly different style. Cute phinny.jpg|I drew Phineas this way at school and I tought he was cute so I made him on paint ^_^ Jessie teen color.JPG|Teen Jessie colored ^_^ Sorry about the suckish arms.... "^^ But, I LOVED the way her hair came out :D Jessie teen color shading.JPG|Jessie has been guinea pig :P Candy maddy style lineart.jpg|Lineart yay :D ...Or Ferb... lineart.JPG|Lineart doesn't take me as long anymore ^_^ (Usually 15-30 min, depending on the pic) Me pnf style line art.jpg|Updated me in PnF style.... May color one day. First Tries/Comparisons First perry.JPG|First time drawing Perry in June 2010.... This sucked >.< Redone perry.JPG|Re-doing the same picture a little over a year later. Seeing this improvement really inspired me. First agent.JPG|First time drawing Agent P in June 2010. This sucked so badly >.< Redone agent.JPG|Re-doing this picture a little over a year later. First momo.JPG|First Ducky Momo (the rest of these were drawn in October 2010 and actually have been uploaded before, it was just hard to see them before.) First izzy.JPG|First Isabella First ferb.JPG|First Ferb First doof.JPG|First (and only) Doof First candy.JPG|First Candace 2nd agent.JPG|2nd drawing of Agent P..... I improved quite a bit between June and October 2010, especially considered I drew no other PnF during that time... First phin.JPG|First Phineas. His hair and eyes are too small... (Although the hair thing was partially because I ran out of room XD) Other Goddard.JPG|(Not PnF related) We had been talking about old TV shows we watched when we younger at lunch, and my friend wanted me to draw a picture of Goddard from Jimmy Neutron. This picture is currently up in her locker. ^_^ Percy j.JPG|This isn't PnF related, but it came out pretty darn good. It's drawn from the cover of The Lightning Theif. Bird pumpkin.JPG|Pumpkin design for one of our pumpkins this year! Pig pumpkin.JPG|Another pumpkin design (I think we're going to have 4 pumpkins this year) Angry bird pumpkins.PNG|Our finished pumpkins ^_^ Friendship is magic.JPG|:D Top: Ferby, Me (I changed my colors) Middle: Lotta (I used Ferby's hair style for you, but you gave me different colors, so that's why you look that way) Bottom: Fossy, TD, and Tpffan agent R.jpg|Rufus (from Kim Possible) as an OWCA agent ^_^ BESSSSTTZ PICTOORZZZ EVVVAAAARRRZ LOL Awwwsssummnesss_luvvv.png|phinnnasss nd izzabelluh rr nn luvvvv buttt freebb izz jellusss Pewrrry.png|disss izz pewrrry ns itzzz bootifalll Sttttaaaaacccccyyyyy.png|dizz izz da bessstt piccterr off deemmm all!!!! Itzzz stassiee lol Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts